Storm Clouds On My Heart
by Black And White Kirara
Summary: After InuYasha's latest midnight venture, he finds himself in a spar with Kagome. Things are said, but when Kagome needs him the most, will InuYasha be able to forget his obligation to Kikyou, or will his feelings keep him away? InuKag.
1. Before the Storm

A/N: Hi people, long time no update, I know. Um, nope, I'm still here though, still writing fiction… It HAS been ages since I've posted anything, and I'm really sorry about that. Why…? Well, guess it's got a lot to do with my impending A-Levels. I never expected them to be this tough and time consuming; it was a bit of a slap on the face for me. But there you go, that's life I suppose. I didn't have any inspiration for a while because of it - for any of my fics actually; too focused on making it through the school term! Things are getting better though, more manageable. I made it through a WHOLE term! Yay me! And I mean that.

This story was an idea that I had and just really couldn't ignore anymore. Besides, I've missed writing so much! Sad, but very true… It's InuXKag, as always, not necessarily the best thing I've ever had the decency to write, but then it is 10:30pm. I'm spent, but not ready to nod off just yet. I hope fellow lovers of this pairing will get some piece of enjoyment from it. I got the idea after watching another episode of Ouran High School Host Club – Haven't seen it? I STRONGLY urge you to do so, guarantee it will put a smile on your face – and it's also something I've wanted to play on for this couple since I first began shipping them. Ack, time flies.

One more thing then – 'A Hanyou's Heart,' that's my main priority on this site now. The others will have to wait a little bit longer, I'm afraid. Oh, and Happy New Year! Hope you all had a lovely Christmas.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own InuYasha. Both the series and its wonderful myriad of characters are property of Takahashi-sama.**

**Storm Clouds**

The air was unusually cold this morning, Shippou concluded.

"Hey, Kagome?" The little kit asked from his spot on her shoulder as they rode on the back of Kirara with Sango.

"Yes, Shippou-chan?"

Shippou tilted his head curiously as he looked at her. "How come you're not riding with InuYasha today?"

He saw Kagome sigh, watched as her shoulders slumped and her entire posture began to radiate a poorly masked misery.

"I just don't think it's such a great idea for me to ride with him right now, Shippou-chan," Kagome said finally, a too happy smile on her face. When she had turned away, Shippou looked down below at the members of their group running across the ground, shooting one member in particular an annoyed glare.

_Stupid InuYasha. Why does he have to be thinking about _her _all the time? _

-o-o-o-

InuYasha ignored the pang in his heart when Kagome refused to look or even reply to him.

"Oi, wench! I asked you a question! What's up with the gloomy face?"

This time, she did look at him, but he really rather wished she hadn't. He winced, inching back a little in fear at the sheer coldness of her gaze. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes betrayed her real feelings…

…and she was blatantly angry with him. Hurt too, judging by the way her deep brown eyes shimmered ever so slightly. He felt immediately guilty, and panicked. Was she going to cry? His ears drooped at the thought.

Then she spoke in a calm, carefully cool voice.

"I'm not gloomy, InuYasha. I just don't want to talk to you right now, that's all." He could feel the shivers going up his spine at her crisp tone. She really could be… kinda frightening when she was angry. _Keh._

But why was she angry with him? What had he done this time?

_Nothing. Not a damn thing, that's what,_ InuYasha decided, his temper beginning to flare. _She has no right to be so damn pissed with me!_

_Sure about that? _Another voice asked in his head.

He scoffed. _Crystal. _So why was that feeling of guilt starting to brew again in heart? He didn't HAVE anything to feel guilty about!

A raindrop splattering on his left ear caused it to twitch, effectively distracting him from his thoughts. He looked up, studied the blackening sky. _Rain. _Of course, he'd smelt it coming a while back. Angry clouds were forming, no doubt bringing with them a promise of thunder or lightning. Maybe hail too, it was cold enough.

Kagome stood suddenly and rather briskly just then, inclining her head to the sky as well.

"Maybe we should get going, get to the nearest village for some shelter," she suggested to no one in particular, and InuYasha didn't miss the change in her voice, either. The crisp, icy tone was long gone, replaced with something else… something a bit… smaller?

"I agree, Lady Kagome, let us make haste and find sufficient shelter before this dreadful storm engulfs us. Until then, would you and Sango care to join me under my cloak? I'm sure we could keep each other dry, but then if we do get wet…"

WHACK.

"Argh…"

"Knock it off, you hentai," Sango said curtly, swinging her fist in front of his face, intent clear.

"If you two are finished flirtin' then…" InuYasha droned, roling his eyes at the familiar sight. "Let's just go. Kagome, ready?" he knelt down on the grass, motioning for her to climb on with a jerk of his head.

She hesitated. He frowned. _Oh, right. She's still mad at me. Huh…_

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh for Gods sake, Kagome, just hop on, will ya? We ain't got all day."

She narrowed her eyes back at him again. "Maybe I'll just ride with Sango."

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _For the love of…_

He reached back with a clawed hand, grasping her wrist and pulling her forward until she was pressed flat against his back. He hooked his arms under her legs before she could utter a word, stood straight and ten started off at a run, not bothering to look back and see if the others were following or not. Kagome protested all the way, but he didn't care. _They_ needed to have a little talk. Privately.

From the trees to the side of them, a pair of shinidamachu glided through the air, unnoticed by the grudging pair.


	2. Storm Brewing

**A/N:** Hmm, this has got to be a record… only TWO weeks since my last update! I've got a little song choice for this chapter, since I've been listening to it throughout writing this. It's Utada Hikaru's Keep Trying, if you want to listen to it. Also, thank you very much for all the encouraging comments I received for the last chapter! It's great to know I haven't lost all of you! Even if you didn't leave a review, I still like to keep a note of everyone who favourited or added the story to their alert list.

_To_ _Jessica: Thank you so much for the review! Sorry I wasn't able to reply, I rarely get anomynous comments, lol. Hope to hear from you again next chapter!_

_Some Japanese terms used (should have done this last chapter):_

_Miko – Priestess/Shrine Maiden_

_Hanyou – Half demon_

_Youkai – Demon_

_Shinidamachu – Demonic soul collectors_

**2. Storm Brewing**

The miko and hanyou stood watching each other in a battle of the glares. Kagome was absolutely fuming, InuYasha could see.

_Well, that was just too damn bad, _InuYasha decided stubbornly. She had no right to be so angry with him! He hadn't done _anything. _

_Well, actually… _The other, more logical half of his mind repented.

He _had _brought her to this secluded area of the forest against her will, and she was blatantly still irked over whatever he had done to her earlier. _Which is why I brought her here in the first place…_

The sky above them was growing darker, more sinister. The storm would be here soon. InuYasha sighed, looking away from Kagome and at the sea of grey-black above them. They would have to go back and find Miroku, Sango and Shippou soon enough. Someone had to break the air between the two.

"Look, Kagome…" InuYasha began, looking back down at her face, prepared for a bit of verbal stand-off, and more resistance from the girl.

But instead, he winced at what he saw, his ears drooping again.

Kagome's face had all but lost the anger it held from before, her big, doe-like brown eyes wide and alight with fright. She was visibly trembling. InuYasha too seemed to forget his prior annoyance, instinctively reaching a clawed hand out towards Kagome's face, cupping her cheek gently. His own golden eyes mirrored the concern he felt for her. Why was she suddenly so afraid?

"Kagome, what's the matter…? H-hey! Don't cry!" He stammered, panicking when he saw her eyes begin to shimmer. _She nearly started crying earlier, too… What's up with her lately?_

The miko seemed to snap out her fear induced stupor when she heard his voice. She narrowed eyes, her aura flaring again. She flinched away from his touch, taking a step back adamantly. That stung the hanyou, like nothing had before, but the last thing he wanted was for Kagome to know that.

So he disguised it, as he always did.

"What the hell is you problem, bitch?!" He snarled. He hadn't meant to include that last word.

But the damage was done. The girl flinched, eyes widening at the comment, before they became almost wild with heated anger.

"Me?! What is MY problem?! Geez, I knew you were ignorant InuYasha, but this is really testing the limit!" She bit back.

He growled. "Shut up! You've hardly spoken a goddamn word to me at all, and you've been avoiding me all week! So sorry if I wanna know just what the heck I did wrong, 'cause I sure don't!"

Kagome snorted in a very un-Kagome like manner and turned away from him, crossing her arms as she did so. After a few moments, her shoulders slumped, as if in defeat. When she spoke next, her voice was low, hoarse with barely restrained emotion.

"You really don't know?"

InuYasha blanched, both at the question and her tone of voice. _You really don't know?_

_No! I don't, of course I don't… _

_You really sure about that?_

_I… I don't…_

…_?_

But in his heart, InuYasha knew exactly why Kagome was so upset with him, and the guilt had been tearing him up inside. Up until now, he had done a pretty decent job suppressing it. Now, his entire posture deflated.

With a guilty heart, InuYasha spoke to Kagome, this time in a much softer, quieter voice that took her immediately by surprise.

"Kagome… I… I'm sorry, the other day… I didn't mean… I mean, I _had _to… I just couldn't…"

Kagome looked back over her shoulder, regarding him with sad eyes. The anger had disappeared, he was pleased to see, but he'd rather take her temper any day than have to put up with her looking so anguished. She gave him a small, wavering smile.

"I know, InuYasha, I know you felt had to go see her," she said, her tone wistful but understanding all the same. They both knew who exactly "her" was.

Kagome never ceased to surprise and confuse him. She had been so angry at him before, but now, the hurt she felt was clear and evident in her stance and voice, the fury gone. And, although she was so clearly unhappy because of what he had done, she still understood why.

He realised something. _She was upset, but she was hiding it with her temper, like me… but now…_

Now she looked like she'd given up. He hated seeing Kagome, who was usually such an encouraging, optimistic person act like she had lost to something he wasn't sure he was aware of. It wasn't like her not to smile.

"InuYasha?" he was brought out of his reverie when she spoke his name. He sighed, reaching out and grasping her shoulders, forcing her to turn her body round and look at him properly. He kept his hands there as he spoke.

"Kagome… I'm sorry. I'm sorry you get hurt every time I leave to see her. But please, you have to understand… I _have _to go when she calls me, I_ have_ to make sure she's okay. It's my duty to her to protect her from Naraku. If I'm not there, and she needs me…" He grasped her chin gently, lifted her face when she tried to look away. She didn't like what she was hearing, he knew, but…

"Look at me Kagome. Please, look at me." After a moment, she did, albeit slowly. Those tears were threatening to fall again. His heart clenched at the sight. He really did hate to see her like this, to know that he was the cause of it.

"What if _we_ need _you_ InuYasha? Do we all just come second fiddle to her? It sure seemed like it the other day…" Her voice wasn't angry, just sad.

He winced, remembering the events of the other day. Sango and Miroku could take care of themselves, and he knew they'd protect Kagome if he wasn't around. How was he supposed to have known a youkai would attack the village while he was gone? When he realised what had happened, he'd been beside himself with worry and fear for his friends… especially Kagome.

He chose his next words carefully, taking a deep breath.

"If it's her wish, then I have to go and meet her, I can't just ignore her call. But, Kagome, I-"

His words were cut off when a single sliver of ethereal white glided through the trees infront of him, blanketing the growing darkness with light. A familiar, floral scent, mixed in with that of graveyard dirt and clay, filled the air, it's source from within somewhere deeper in the forest. InuYasha was instantly on alert. Kagome sensed the change in him.

She wanted desperately for him to finish what he had been about to say, but knew that was unlikely to happen now. She gave him the best smile she could muster.

"It's okay, InuYasha, go to her… it might be important."

He looked down at her, then back at the shinidamachu as it passed over head, then back down at her again.

"Really, it's okay InuYasha. Just go." Though it really wasn't…

Just then, InuYasha reached around her, fitting an arm under her knees and one around her back. He lifted her with ease, then took off at a run, reaching the edge of the forest in no time at all. Looking down the hill, he could see Miroku , Sango and Shippou, the latter of the two riding Kirara, making their way steadily towards them. He looked back down at a slightly flustered Kagome. He reached out, gently cupping her cheek with his hand once more, regarding her with apologetic eyes. She placed her hand on top of his, squeezed it gently, telling him silently that she understood, then let her arm drop, turning her gaze away from him, eyes closing so he couldn't see her real feelings.

Without warning, she felt strong arms wrap themselves tightly around her, bringing her into the strong warmth of a hard chest. She barely had time to react before InuYasha let go again, turning away and taking off at a run back into the forest, but not before he whispered something in her ear.

"Make sure you stay with Miroku and Sango, don't leave them for anything, and I mean it. If you let yourself get into trouble, I won't forgive you."

Kagome was left standing there, stunned, not even registering Shippou when he leapt onto her back, or Sango when she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Then the lightning flashed, and the thunder started.

She was all alone.

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** So I never really mentioned who "she" was, but, hopefully, it wasn't that hard to guess? Providing you're familiar with the series? XD At the most, this will have about two more chapters to go, maybe just the one.


	3. Storm Burst

**A/N: O-M-G… an update. I'm as surprised as you. I'll explain why at the end, but for now, please enjoy the extra long chapter… you all deserve to - if you're still there, of course. :3**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own InuYasha. Both the series and its wonderful myriad of characters are the property of Takahashi-sama.**

**3. Storm Burst**

Not for the first time, Sango found herself pushing the mat from the entrance of their temporary shelter aside, looking out towards the beginnings of the forest she could just about discern through the grey and haze of pummelling rain.

The little crease between her eyes deepened as she frowned into the distance, mostly with worry, though the faint traces of anger were there as well.

A steadying hand clasped her shoulder. "Sango…"

She sighed, letting her hand drop from the mat to let it fall back into place once more. She turned to face Miroku, looking up at him with eyes now glazed with trepidation. The hand on her shoulder tightened in what the monk hoped would be a comforting anchor.

"I can't stand it Miroku," she confessed. "I'm angry as hell that he would leave her like this, but now that Kagome's disappeared too, I…"

He nodded, knowing near exactly how she was feeling. He had been trying to stay calm and clear about the situation, despite the growing anxiety in the pit of stomach. It was frustrating, but there was little they could do in such weather.

Little that could be done to find Kagome.

So, to help dispel l Sango's apprehension as well as his own, he bluffed a little.

"Sango, InuYasha will return soon, and I have no doubt that as soon as he hears that Kagome is missing, he won't rest until he finds her. Until then, try to relax. Kagome's a strong girl, and far from stupid – I'm sure by now she would have found a hut or somewhere to take shelter. She wouldn't continue in this storm, she…"

Sango gave him a dark look that immediately silenced him.

"Oh come off it, monk! I know that Kagome's smart, and that that baka will go look for her, _when _he gets back, but until then, she's on her own! Did you _see_ her Miroku? She looked so frightened before she ran off, she was actually shaking! I could hardly get two words out of her…" Sango's rant began to calm after that.

Again, Miroku sighed, knowing what the slayer meant. Kagome had been acting a little odd all afternoon, flinching and being uncharacteristically skittish. And just a little while later, when her and InuYasha had returned from their 'talk,' and he'd left to see Kikyou, Kagome had jumped about three feet into the air when the thunder of the storm _really _started sounding. She looked about ready to cry out of fear…

It was obvious to him and Sango now, why Kagome had been behaving as she was. When they'd left the forest and returned to the nearby village for some shelter, she'd just sat in the corner of the hut for a little while, utterly silent, but very tense, as the afternoon storm rolled in over them in all its black fury…

"_M-Miroku?" _

_Said monk raised an eyebrow in surprise. Kagome hadn't spoken in a long while. Sango had had an arm wrapped around her friend, gently rubbing soothing circles with her thumb on the shoulder there. The slayer knew exactly what had her friend so hyped. _

"_Yes, Kagome?" Miroku replied kindly. _

_Kagome looked away for a second, then, after a moment, met his gaze again. "Do… do you think InuYasha's okay? Out in the st-storm, I mean?"_

_The monk felt compassion well up inside him for the girl. It had been one of things he always admired about Kagome – her quirk for always worrying about others before herself. Here she sat, stiff with fear, while InuYasha was off gallivanting with his former love… and she was worried about _him. 

"_Don't you concern yourself over that ingrate, Kagome. He'll come crawling back soon enough, and _then _you can s-i-t him into the next century," Sango bit in. _

"_Now, Sango dear…" Miroku half heartedly chastened. Sango was livid with the hanyou for making Kagome worry while she was in such a state, and, though doing his best to keep the calm, the monk wasn't far off of feeling the same. _

"_It's alright, Miroku, and thanks, Sango," Kagome put in abruptly. "Thank you both, for… for caring about me. But no matter what you say, if InuYasha isn't back soon, I…"_

"_No, you _won't, _Kagome." _

_Sango's words were final. She was not about to let her friend run out into the storm without direction._

"_Sango's right, Kagome! Just don't think about that jerk any more!" Shippou put in._

_The girl returned to silence once more, and it seemed she would listen to them after all, but a little while after that…_

Miroku sighed, rubbing his temple with his hand in exasperation. Another quirk of Kagome that was, perhaps (to a lesser extent) to be admired.

She was incredibly _stubborn._ More than even InuYasha himself was.

It was this stubborn streak of hers that led her, despite the absolute fear she had of the storm, to catch them off guard while they were discussing lodgings with the owner of the hut, and sprint straight out of the hut to look for the hanyou. Himself, Sango and Shippou, along with Kirara, had run after her, screaming her name and searching desperately for her. But it was too late, she'd all but disappeared into the storm, and they, very reluctantly, were forced to return to the hut due to the severity of the storm, having found it exceedingly difficult to see more than an arm's length away in all the greyness.

Now, they just preyed that InuYasha would return sooner, rather than later.

-o-o-o-

The ferocity of the storm was somewhat lessened due to the canopy of trees above them, but the sounds of crashing thunder and flashes of lightning was not.

Something wasn't right.

The hair of the back of InuYasha's neck stood on end, and there was a growing feeling of dread creeping through his very being.

Kikyou seemed to notice his being distracted. He was really only half listening to what she was saying.

"InuYasha?" She called, lowering herself from the tree she was resting in and walking slowly over to him. She raised a pale hand and brought it to his cheek. The drizzle that fell around the two did not seem to faze her in the slightest. "What is it that ails you, InuYasha?"

InuYasha tried to fight the urge to shy away from her touch. Her hand, which had always been so warm before, was always cold and ice like in her present state. Guilt churned within him once more. Death. This was what _death _had done to his once warm, kind-hearted Kikyou.

And it was his fault. Sure, they had both mistrusted each other due to Naraku's scheming, but it was because _he _had called out her name that she was now being forced to live this near sham of a life. If he hadn't called out her name back when Urasue had recreated her body, Kikyou would still be in blissful, oblivious peace in the afterlife.

The magnitude of his guilt often consumed him, ate him up inside whenever someone mentioned Kikyou's name. He saw it only fit that he should protect her, and answer her call when she required his presence. Besides, though he knew Kikyou often suffered in this 'second' life, he didn't think he could bear to see her die again at the hands of Naraku for a _second_ time. He didn't want to live through another Mt. Hakurei.

So, though his instincts screamed at him to lean from her icy hand, he instead leaned into it, sought to reassure her. "Nothing, Kikyou. Everything is fine."

She narrowed her eyes, retracted her hand. Something unreadable came into her stoic eyes.

"Do not lie to me, InuYasha. You have paid next to no attention to my information about the whereabouts of a possible jewel shard… I had thought collecting these shards meant something to you."

"Keh!" He scoffed, crossing his arms against his chest. "Don't be stupid. 'Course they do. You _know _they do. If we let Naraku get a hold of the rest of the shards, there's no telling what the cretin will do next. Probably celebrate by killing off all the humans in Musashi. They'd be pushing up daisies before –"

"InuYasha, this is serious."

His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. "I _am _being serious, Kikyou. You think that doing all of this, collecting the shards, fighting Naraku's numerous youkai… you think it means _nothing _to me? He'll pay for all the lives he's toyed with and destroyed. I'm not gonna rest 'til I have that bastard's innards drawn nicely across my –"

"-and what of me, InuYasha? Will you… will you be fighting to avenge me?" Kikyou interrupted him again. Her eyes lost their initial coldness to be replaced by something softer, sadder.

InuYasha's own eyes softened, his annoyance gone. "Of course I'm fighting for you, Kikyou. I swear, he _will _pay for all he's done to you."

"…and for the life he prevented _us _from leading." She finished for him. She came forward once again, brought her white cladded arms around his middle, and rested her cheek against his chest. "I remember all that we had planned. You said that you would become a human for me, that we would live together and have an ordinary life…"

InuYasha brought his arms around her slowly, his ears drooping and his gaze solemn as he held the resurrected miko.

'_That's right, I've never forgotten. Me and Kikyou… we were gonna make our own life together; I was gonna be a mortal for her. I only wanted her to be happy… and Naraku took that away.'_

Yet, even as InuYasha mourned what he had lost in the past, he couldn't help but remember that although Naraku's betrayal had torn his hopes to shred, he had also gained something very valuable from it too.

_Kagome. _

Horrible as it had been to experience, if it hadn't have been for Naraku's interference, and Kikyou pinning him to that damn tree… he would never have met Kagome. He would never have learnt to trust again, never have learnt that relying on others was okay every once in a while, that shedding tears for another's sake wasn't weakness…

If it weren't for Kagome, he wouldn't have the friends, the _family _he had now. He'd still be alone.

Kagome had given him all of that and more.

Though a large part of him would always feel he was honor bound to Kikyou, another part of him, one that grew angrier and more pronounced every day, was telling him that he was wrong. He owed Kagome near everything.

And it was with that thought that the dread he had been feeling earlier returned tenfold.

His eyes shot open, wide, alarmed and panicked.

'_Kagome!'_

He pushed Kikyou away, turning around to look back into the direction he'd come from. How had he allowed himself to miss it before? That dread he felt, the fear… Kagome was in trouble!

"InuYasha?" Kikyou sounded faintly hurt at having been pushed away, but her eyes had become stoic once again.

He turned to face her once more, pleading with his frightened eyes. Eyes that exploited the fear he felt for Kagome's safety.

"I'm sorry Kikyou, I gotta go! She… Kagome _needs_ me!" He pleaded with her to understand.

Her eyes became sad again. "And me, InuYasha? I need you now. The girl has the slayer and monk with her… please, InuYasha? Stay and hold me." She went to wrap her arms around him again.

He took a step back, and turned away, prepared to leap off into the rain. He looked back over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kikyou. I can't just ignore this! She's in _trouble! _I can _feel _it! If anything happens to her because I wasn't there, I'll never forgive myself!"

And with that, he turned and leapt away, leaving Kikyou where he'd found her.

The miko stared after him for a few, endless minutes. Then, she too turned away. It seemed that honour bound to her or not, it was InuYasha's _heart _that now belonged to her reincarnation. He felt guilt for her, but though he himself did not yet know it, the hanyou's heart had long since let go of his absolute wanting to be with her, Kikyou. It was Kagome, and not her, that his heart was now bound to.

She had denied it, but had realised this long ago.

As she called for her soul collectors once more, Kikyou found that she wasn't perhaps as sad about that thought as she once would have been.

-o-o-o-

InuYasha was no more than a white blur in the darkness of the rain and he sped like a bolt through the forest. His clothes were drenched and hung heavily around him, his hair wet and matted as it fell in his eyes, his breathing deep as he pushed himself harder and harder. But he hardly noticed the fatigue.

He _had _to find her.

He had stopped, briefly, at the hut where his friends were staying to wait out the storm. Sango had looked ready to claw his eyes out, but he had ignored her completely, instead taking once quick scan of the room and a quick sniff. Kagome hadn't been there, her scent had long since been fading.

It had taken no more than a few words from Miroku. _"She left a while ago, went looking for you..."_

And then he had shot off, faster than any of them could blink.

-o-o-o-

_Flash…_

Kagome yelled out once again as the tears streamed down her cheeks, her body shaking violently. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head as far into them as it would go, rocking back and forth.

Another flash, followed by an even louder clash.

She gritted her teeth, her nails burying deep into her palms. _'Please, just let this storm be over…'_

She hadn't been able to find a shelter, which was why she huddled in this clearing. She hadn't been able to find InuYasha, which only heightened her growing sense of loneliness. And still, the ebbing worry that he was out there somewhere, stuck as she was. She knew it was silly, and not to mention irrational to think that… he was a half demon. He could take care of himself. He had _Kikyou. _He wasn't alone.

"Kagome!"

Did she so desperately crave his presence at that moment? Was that why she could have sworn the hanyou had just called out her name? Kagome shook her head and buried her face deeper into her knees, trying with more desperation to block out the sounds of the storm.

"_Kagome!"_

'_Please,' _she begged inwardly. _'Please just stop. InuYasha's nowhere near here; he's not coming this time…'_

"_KAGOME!"_

"Please…" she begged once more, though she was no longer sure exactly what she pleaded for.

-o-o-o-

'_There!'_

He could see her. Her form was small, near shrouded in grey, but he could _see _her. Her white school shirt helped to distinguish her in the haze.

"Kagome!" he called again, not for the first time. Why wasn't she answering him?

Within a couple of bounds he had reached her side as she sat, knees drawn up, crouching in the squelchy mud beneath his feet. He leant down to her level, put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Kagome? Hey, Kagome! Are you alright? Look at me!" he ordered.

She didn't raise her head, instead she seemed just fold farther into herself, blocking out the world around her. He thought he heard a faint whimper escape her lips, just as another clash of thunder sounded, though her voice was muffled. It was then he noticed just how badly she was shaking. And that the salt he was detecting in the air did not just come from the rain.

"Kagome…"

_Flash!_

"Ahhh!" she screamed, sound muffled though it was, he could definitely discern that one.

His suspicions now confirmed, he began pulling at his haori before bringing it letting it fall over them both. The material was soaked and heavy, but at least it helped to shield her from the weather's wrath a little.

Carefully, gently, he reached out to her, and brought her forward so that she rested between his legs, keeping his arms wrapped around her. She seemed to notice then that the pelting of rain had stopped, the noise of thunder lessened. She uncurled herself a little, bringing her head up, and he fought the urge to chuckle when she jumped at seeing his arms holding her so securely. He was glad that, for the moment, her surprise at him holding her at suppressed her previous fear.

"That better, Kagome?"

Leaning against his chest, she raised her head to stare at him, her eyes wide with bewilderment. It took her a few moments; she kept opening and closing her mouth in hesitation.

"I-InuYasha? You really… you really came? I thought I was imagining things…"

He frowned. "Keh! Of _course _I came, stupid! I always do!"

"B-But you were with h-her…"

Guilt welled up inside him again. He tightened his arms around her, ran a clawed thumb up her side soothingly. He could tell she was surprised at the uncharacteristically sweet action.

"Yeah, I was. And I told _you _to stay with Miroku and Sango until I got back. Why the hell did you run off like that, Kagome?"

"I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "No, don't apologise. I'm the one that should be sorry… I didn't pay enough attention before, when you kept looking up at the clouds as the storm clouds got nearer and… I'm just sorry. I didn't realise you would get so scared… and I-I wasn't there to-"

He stopped when she placed a hand on his cheek. Unlike Kikyou's, this hand was warm and soft, gentle she ran her thumb over his jaw.

"It's okay, InuYasha," Kagome spoke softly, a small smile on her lips, even as a few last tears fell.

He wiped them away. "No, it's _not _Kagome. I left you there, thinking you'd be okay and could just wait out the weather with Miroku and Sango. But really, I had just left you to face your fears all on your own and…"

"…but, you're here now, aren't you? Like I said, it doesn't matter, it's okay now you're here."

He stared at her, his expression a little confused. "Aren't you upset though? Angry? Hell, you should be _sitting _the hell outta me right now…!"

"Hmmm… maybe later. For now, can I just enjoy this? It's not often you hold me this close..." Her voice was bordering on sleepy.

He sighed, pink dancing across his cheeks. "K-Keh! Dumb idea wench, I gotta get you outta this rain before you catch your death!"

Her only reply was to hold onto him tighter. Just then, the loudest thunder of all clapped above them, and the hanyou had to admit, it sure hurt his ears! He lowered them against his head to block out the noise.

But that didn't help, because Kagome shrieked _her _loudest just then, burying her face deeper into his chest as his ears began ringing in protest.

"Easy on the ears, Kagome!" He winced, but lowered his chin so that it rested in her head, splaying his hands across her back and rubbing circles there.

"You're really terrified, aren't you?" After a bit, he felt her nod. This was still surprising to him. Kagome had to be one of the bravest people he knew. Sure, fighting in combat wasn't her forte, but she had stared and shot down demons with her arrows that were over five times her size without so much as a flinch, especially if it were to protect her friends. It was another of those endearing qualities he loved about her. Not that he'd admit it, of course.

He supposed though, that, like every living being, Kagome had her weaknesses too.

He began to stand, but before she could protest, he brought her up with him to clutch her in his arms instead, haori and all. They had to get of the storm, or Kagome really was going to fall ill. She was already soaked through.

"Hang on a little while Kagome. Wait 'til we're out of the rain and dry. Then you can sleep."

-o-o-o-

Later, InuYasha sat next to Kagome as she began to arouse from a much needed slumber infront of the fire pit. The storm had long since passed, the sky now dark with the blanket of night instead. Sango and Miroku were snoozing lightly on the other side of the room, and Shippou and Kirara occupied the space next to them, also resting quietly.

"H-Hiiiiiiiii there, InuYasha…" Kagome yawned.

This time he did chuckle, fighting the urge to brush the hair from her eyes. She looked incredibly cute looking up at him with her wide brown eyes, cheeks tinted red and mouth slightly agape as she began to yawn again.

"Feeling better, wench?" She closed her mouth, eyes narrowing a little at the nickname he'd given her.

"Sure," she muttered, cheeks still flushing, this time in annoyance.

He chuckled again, unable to resist this time as he bent forward and tucked her hair behind her ear. No one else was watching, after all. Her frown disappeared, and she smiled shyly.

"Thanks… InuYasha."

It was his turn to blush. He turned away. "F-Feh!"

She giggled. He didn't show it, but he was glad at the sound. At least she was happier again. Maybe, soon, she would forgive him for leaving her like he had, Kikyou or no Kikyou involved. And yet, another part of InuYasha told him that the miko from the future long since had already.

"I really am sorry I left the hut…" Kagome began again.

"What did I say to you about apologising?"

She laughed. "I know, but still, I shouldn't have worried you all like that. It's just…"

InuYasha waited. Just what?

Her smile wavered. "I just feel like such a little kid sometimes. Storms aren't something people my age should get so scared over; it's not like that can hurt you or anything."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued before he could

"And yet, I can't help it. Every time the sky darkens, or the thunder starts to clash… I think about _him._"

"What?" Who the hell was _him?_

"Sorry. My dad, I mean."

His ears drooped at her saddening expression. "Your father…?"

She lowered her eyes. "Yeah. Me, mama and dad used to watch the storms as they passed each year all the time. I used to love them; I thought they were so exciting. But then, one day, dad was in a car crash. He didn't m-make it… there was a storm that day too…"

He stared down at her, understanding now. He didn't know exactly what a 'car' and 'crash' meant, but he could take a pretty good guess. _'That's why she was so afraid… it reminds her of…'_

"I've been scared of the thunder and lightning ever since then," Kagome finished. "I try, I really try each time not to get freaked out, but… it never works. It's always the same. I always think back to that day… I'm so weak minded…"

"Idiot," InuYasha snapped.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at his fierce expression. _Huh?_

"Kagome, talking like that about yourself really _does _make you sound like an idiot. Don't you know that what you just said isn't true? You're not weak! There's nothing wrong with gettin' scared once in a while! Hell, even _I…_" He began to drift off just then before he revealed something he would likely regret.

Kagome smiled, knowingly, but didn't push the matter.

Composing himself, InuYasha began again. "Keh, like I was saying. Everyone gets afraid now and then, it's normal. But it doesn't make ya weak or stupid, st_ooopid. _It just makes you human."

Her smile widened, and she sat up, brought a hand to his ear and began to rub. "Well, well, wise words there dog-boy. Where'd you hear that?"

His face grew red, but he didn't shy from her hand. "You really are an idiot sometimes. Not weak, but an idiot. Got it from _you_, baka. You've all but told me the same thing since I met ya."

He didn't think it were possible, but her smile widened even more, her eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, InuYasha. And you'd do well to remember that yourself."

She leant up and brought her lips to his cheek, unaware that their other companions had silently been listening in on them the entire time, grins gracing their lips, especially that of a certain monk's.

Oh, the joys he would have teasing the hanyou about _this _later on.

-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:**** Right, this is the point where you have permission to begin flaming me with my lack of updates and whatnot, not just with this story. I could go on all night about why I haven't, but I think I'd be repeating myself a little. **

**Here's the situation: A-Levels, people. For any Brits reading, that should speak a thousand words. Otherwise, know that for the past three months or so I've had next to no free time at home. Well, I get about an hour before bed, but that's hardly time enough to write a decent chapter. See, I really want to **_**pass**_** these, maybe not with flying colours, but **_**passing **_**will be just incredible. I've gotten four exams done already, another three to go next week, and once they're done, I won't have to worry about them again until the summer. So, if you're still waiting on my stories, thank you ever so much, it means a LOT to me. If not, I can't blame you, and I'm really,**_** really**_** sorry, but maybe soon I can win you back. :3**

**I'm going to post and A/N on my profile page about what's happening with my other fics soon. I'll try to do that instead from now on instead of leaving you all in the dark for months. Again, I'm sorry about that, but it honestly couldn't be helped. Thanks.**

**B. W. Kirara**


End file.
